


Warm Fuzzies

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Found Family, Hiding, M/M, Podium Family, Potya is unamused, Sneaking, Yuri Pliestsky has a heart, fuzzy jerks, kittens!, loud cats, multiple kittens!, not quite the truth, snuggly nests, things in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: When he saw them in a box that said they were free, Yuri couldn't leave them out. He also couldn't quite bring himself to tell Yuuri and Victor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 46
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you suggested Yuri finding and hiding kittens, this one is for you!

Yuri slowly, carefully opened the door. He was pretty sure he'd be the only one home, but it never hurt to be too careful. You couldn't be too careful when you were carrying something as precious as he was. The box he was carrying rattled. He scuttled towards his room, closing the door tightly behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, catching his breath, surprised that he'd made it as far as he had. He carefully opened the flap of the box.

Three little faces peered back at him, with big blue eyes and pointy ears. They stared at the blond boy for a few seconds, The black cat opened its mouth and gave a loud, needy kitten cry. Yuri put the box on the bed and scooped the kitten out, cradling it to his chest. It was so soft, so warm, it's little heart fluttering against his fingers. He was reminded of how fragile these creatures were. How could  
anyone just turn them out? How could anyone look at them and not fall immediately in love?

“You have to be quiet, small one.” he murmured, using his finger to scratch between the kitty's ears. “Otherwise I don't know how I'll be able to keep you.”

He peeled off his backpack, opening it up to the box of kitten chow he'd purchased, begging a kind lady outside the store to hold the box for just a few minutes. He wasn't entirely sure that these guys were ready for real food, but there was nothing to be done for it just now. He found a plastic tray he normally used to put his bracelets and necklaces on and poured out some of the food, putting the tray in the box. He dropped the black kitten in and watched, pleased, as they all began to eat, crunching loudly, their heads turned to the side.

The box wouldn't last long. He didn't know how he'd manage to get a bigger bag home. And he knew Potya's food wouldn't be right. Kittens needed kitten chow. He'd figure something out, he told himself. And the box was enough for a few days, at least.

“What am I going to do? I can't let the old man and the piggy know about you.” he mused. Well, he'd think about that later. He found a bigger box in his closet and dumped out the contents. He hadn't hear anyone come in, so the coast was likely clear.

Yuri gathered some of the old towels from the linen closet. He also found a few fluffy fleecy throw blankets. Yuuri kept them around in case it got particularly chilly. Of course, it got chilly every winter evening. But they were cheap enough, and he was sure Victor would be happy to replace them for his husband. They went into the box too, until he'd made a snuggly nest for the three kittens.

Potya put her front paws on the rim of the box, peeped down into them. She bent in closer, giving them a few sniffs. An unhappy growl came from her throat, and she gave Yuri an accusatory glare. He sighed and clicked his tongue at her.

“I am sorry, but I couldn't just leave them outside. The note on the box said they were free. But no one was taking them. They were all alone. We'll figure something out. We have to be nice to them, Potya, they need our help.”

The cat just huffed and leapt onto the bed to observe the situation. She seemed to fluff herself up, making sure to spare a few more dirty looks. Obviously Potya wasn't interested in being a good Samaritan for her fellow felines. She wasn't happy to be sharing the space, but there really was nothing to be done for it. She could always leave the room if she really wanted to. Yuri heard the front door open and hurriedly put the box in his closet, closing it nearly all the way.

“Yurio!” Victor sang. “Are you home? Or did you stop at the sweets shop!”

“I'm home!” he hollered out, scrambling to go outside, shooing out Potya and closing the door as he did. He didn't want to close her in with the kittens. He hoped they would be quiet after they'd been fed. He'd have to sneak a bowl into his room to get them water, too.

“Oh good, what do you want for supper tonight?” Yuuri gave him a bright smile.

“I don't care,” he shrugged, edging back towards his room. “I'm not very hungry.”

“You worked hard today at practice.” Yuuri frowned. “So you need to eat. I'll put something together for all of us.”

“Yes, Yuuri,” he sighed. Victor caught his eye and rolled his own playfully. It was kind of a joke, how much Yuuri wanted to mother him. It was easier to go along with it rather than to fight too hard, though.

“Is your homework done?”

“Just starting it!” Here was a chance to get to his room for at least a few hours. He could maybe even take the kittens out of their box, play with them a bit. He wanted to lay on the bed, let them crawl all over his body. Thank goodness for homework.

Yuri knew he couldn't keep them forever. He just wanted enough time to think up some kind of plan. It had been foolish to take them home in the first place. But the dark clouds were rolling in, and he was afraid that it would rain. They didn't stand a chance if they caught chilled. And so many people were walking by them.

“Well, go and finish and then I'll have supper done.” Yuuri smiled at him and dragged his husband into the kitchen. Victor began to whine about ordering something, but soon enough he was sitting at the table, peeling vegetables.

He always bent when it came to Yuuri.

Yuri opened the closet and pulled the three furballs out, let them wander his bed as he sat with his laptop on his knees. He kept one eye on algebra and the other on them. They trotted around, tails held high. They jumped at each other, hissing and smacking. They burrowed into blankets only to pop out at one another.

They were adorable and amazing. An all black kitten, one white with black spots, and one that was orange striped. It was interesting to think they probably all came from the same Mama cat. The little black one raced up him, sinking tiny claws into his jeans as it went.

“Vicious, aren't you?” he murmured, setting the laptop to the side. The kitten made it to his chest, where it laid down, curling into a ball. He smiled, petting the tiny body as much as he could. He knew he didn't have long until he'd have to go out to supper, and he wanted to cherish it. Maybe if he could tire the kittens out enough, they'd stay asleep until he came in.

After a few minutes, he reluctantly gathered them all together, putting them back in the box. They mewed pitifully, giving him big, sad eyes. He scratched the orange one under the chin. How was he ever going to find a home for them?

He thought about bringing them out to Victor and Yuuri. He knew they wouldn't toss them out onto the street. They probably wouldn't be happy that he'd acted so impulsively, though. And they probably would want to take them to a shelter right away, and the shelters were full.

With a sigh, he closed the door. He hadn't even told Otabek yet. As much as the kittens made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, he had the feeling that the fewer people knew about them, the better off he would be.

He made his way to the kitchen just as dinner was being put on the table.

Victor kept up a steady stream of conversation, chatting about a possible sponsorship for Yuri. He wasn't too interested, trusting that his guardian would make the best choices for him. He nodded along, forcing himself to eat at a reasonable pace instead of gulping down his dinner. It would raise suspicion of he gobbled his food down now, after all he had told Yuuri that he wasn't very hungry.

“Is everything okay?” Katsudon asked suddenly. He jumped, his spoon hitting the bowl.

“Um, sure. Why?”

“You're awfully quiet tonight, kiddo. Did something happen at practice?”

“No,” he said too quickly. He just shrugged and finished eating. “Can I go play a game now?”

“Clear your dishes,” Yuuri sat back, watching his kid get up and rinse off the plates and bound off to his room. There was something going on, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“Everything okay?” Victor snapped him out of his thoughts.

“If he says it is, we'll have to believe that it is.”

“And you think everything isn't okay?” the older Russian frowned, concerned. While it was true that maybe Yuuri tended to worry about things, he also tended to realize things before Victor did. He was just magical that way, Victor thought.

“I don't think I'd go that far.” he stood to wash his own plate. “But there is something different. Couldn't you tell?”

“No,” Victor said honestly. But that made sense. Sometimes Yuuri thought and elephant could walk around and Victor might not notice. Ah well, it was part of his charm, wasn't it? He shrugged and went out to the living room, ready to write a letter to his mother, or maybe text with Phichit if he wasn't busy. He had realized that it was best to let Yuri come to him with problems. And Dr. Schultz had warned him against smothering the boy.

Yuri had managed to sneak a small bowl out, and filled it in the bathroom sink. He carefully carried it to his room and set it in the kittens box. They were feisty, rolling around and biting each other on the ears. He let them run around on his floor, try and climb up the bed with their razor sharp little claws. He snapped a picture of the orange one dangling and sent it to Beka.

Otabek: What are you gonna call that one?  
Yuri: Nothing. He's not mine forever.  
Otabek: I'm impressed.  
Yuri: I found him and his two siblings in a box that said they were free.  
Otabek: Yuuri and Victor let you have three kittens?  
Yuri: I didn't exactly ask for permission.

It was hard to type that out. It was admitting that he knew that maybe this hadn't exactly been the right way to go about things. But he was afraid that if he left them for too long, they'd crawl out of the box into traffic. There had been some kids near the box when he was there, poking and prodding at the kittens. And they weren't being especially gentle either. Yuri had had to chase them away.

Otabek: Uh oh.  
Yuri: I'll find them homes before they can be found!  
Otabek: Good luck with that. 

He gulped, knowing that Beka had a point. Instead, he took a few short videos and sent them on. He sent a few heart emojis before the kittens tried to cat pile up to sleep. He moved them back to  
their box, thinking how he'd have to change and wash their bedding tomorrow. They were sure to piddle on it. He rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew.

But they were cute, and they were sleeping. So he had that going for him. Yuri brushed his teeth and crawled into bed himself. Maybe he'd thinking of something in the morning. He might have to reach out to a few rescues and see if he could find them a foster home.

Yuri knew if he kept them for too long, he wouldn't be able to give them up. And there was no way he'd be allowed to keep three kittens. Not in this condo. He sighed and closed his eyes. Things would turn out right. He'd make them turn out right. 

Somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding things never quite works out.

Yuri woke to the sound of Katsudon in the kitchen, like always. He couldn't hear Victor talking, so either he was still in bed or he'd gone for a run. He sat up and stretched before going to check on the kittens. The box was empty. 

His heart froze, and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths instead of hollering. He dropped to his knees and began to peer under the bed. Sure enough, there was a rumple by his dirty socks. He reached in and fished out the spotted cat, who seemed pleased enough to have been rescued. He plopped it back in the box, and then crawled around to continue looking.

The orange kitten was dangling from the curtains. He had opened his mouth to give a pitiful mew. Yuri froze, peering over his shoulder. But apparently Katsudon hadn't heard, or assumed it was Potya. He shoved the kitten in the box and then crept out of his room.

“Yuri? Are you awake?”

“Yes!” he walked slowly, hoping that the little black kitten hadn't managed to get into the master bedroom. He'd never find it in there. 

“Breakfast is almost ready.”

“I'll be right there.” his eyes scanned frantically. The only place left would be the kitchen, and he desperately hoped the kitten wouldn't be noticed. Sure enough, the little black kitten was strolling around, as though he owned the joint. He sauntered towards Katsudon. Yuri squeaked when he saw the kitty sit and butt wiggle. He darted into the kitchen and snatched it up just as it made to leap toward Katsudon's unsuspecting ass.

“Yuri! What's wrong?” the older man spun around when he heard the rushed footsteps. Yuri held the kitten behind his back, afraid it was mewl.

“Thought I saw a bug. It was nothing! I'm going to brush my teeth.” and he hurried off back to his room. He settled the kitten in the box and collapsed onto his bed, feeling his hear trate returning to normal. 

How had the kittens even gotten out? He glanced at his door and groaned. He wasn't in the habit of sleeping with the door shut. Potya liked to be able to roam at night. They must have skittered out of the box and then found their way to the door.

He was certain to close the door on his way to breakfast. 

“There you are,” Yuuri giving him a warm smile as he put his plate down on the table. “I was going to call again.”

“I'm here,” he grumbled and began to eat his eggs and bacon. Katsudon sat down and sipped his tea, slowly eating his eggs. He looked like there was something he wanted to say. Yuri steeled himself, trying to think of what he might be able to say. But it was so hard to guess what the brunet might be thinking. He had that way of surprising all of them.

“Is everything okay, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” he said too quickly. “Why would anything be wrong?”

“I just wondered.” he shrugged and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. “You do know you can tell Victor and I anything, right?” Yuri nodded, pushing his food around his plate.  
“And even if you've done something wrong, we'd want to know. We'd want to help you figure out a way to fix it. That's our job, you know? To help?”

“Yeah, I know.” he gulped and took a swallow of orange juice.

“All right.” he finished his breakfast and rose from the table. “Get dressed and we can head out to the rink.”

Yuri hurried to dress, check the food and water for the kittens. They seemed okay, and he remembered to shut the door. He knew Potya would be unhappy, but it was temporary. As soon as he got   
home, he'd start calling some of the rescues and see what they suggested.

He tried not to let himself be distracted at the rink. He tried to push himself into doing the best. But every time he glanced over and saw Victor frowning, or saw him and Katsudon talking, he panicked a little bit. What were they talking about? What was wrong? Did they know?

“Where is your head today, Yurio?” Victor called. “It certainly isn't here with me!”

He cringed. He'd have to be even more careful. He couldn't let them know that he was thinking about anything other than skating. He was far too driven, they'd know that there was something up. He gulped and tried to focus.

It must have worked, because when he looked up again, Vitya was smiling and beckoning to him. He skated over, a little grumpy to have been pulled from the rink.

“It's time to go, darling. Come and get your shoes on.”

“Where's Katsudon?”

“He went home, he had some calls to make for some sponsorships.” Victor cocked his head. “Why? Did you need something?”

“No,” he mumbled, feeling his blood run cold.

He trailed behind Victor on the way home. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach. Maybe if he told Victor, he'd get some points for honesty. Maybe that was the best tactic here. But Victor was humming to himself as they walked, and didn't look bothered by anything.

“You did well today when I got you to focus. I'm really impressed by your jumps. But you do need to be careful, I don't want you to throw too hard into them. A fall would be bad news for you.” Victor said as they headed into the condo.

“I need the points.” he shrugged, peeling off his jacket. Victor looked thoughtful and began to say something else.

“Yurio? Is there something you'd like to explain to me?” Katsudon appeared then, arms crossed riding on his shoulder was a little black kitten, with big blue eyes. The kitten looked pleased with itself, tiny claws gripping Yuuri's sweater.

“I was actually hoping we could avoid that and just enjoy the kittens?” he said sheepishly. Victor cooed and reached for the ball of fluff, cradling it to his chest. He fingers rubbed the tiny chest. 

“Oh he's so cute! Where did you find him?” Victor nuzzled the fur against his cheek.

“That's what I want to know.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow. The jig was up, and a weight did roll off his shoulders, although Yuri was quite sure that he was going to be in a lot of trouble. Yuuri pointed to the living room, where the other two kittens were laying in Makka's bed. She was laying next to them, her head on the bed, observing these little creatures in her space.

“I found them yesterday.” Yuri said as he sat on the floor next to them. He didn't look at his guardians as he pet the little kittens.   
“They were in a box that said free at the side of the road. And I couldn't just leave them there, could I? It poured rain.”

“Of course you couldn't leave them!” Victor agreed.

“I wouldn't have expected you to.” Yuuri sighed. “But I would have hoped that you would have told us that had happened.”

“I was afraid that you were going to be angry and tell me we couldn't keep them.” he muttered.

“I am telling you that we can't keep them. You know that.”

“But why?” Victor looked heartbroken. “Look at their big, sad eyes. We can't just turn them out.”

“I never said that we'd be doing that. We can't keep them forever.”

“Are you sure?” Yuri's voice was soft and sad. Yuuri sighed and looked at his kid. He saw the way he was looking at the kittens. He bit his lower lip. 

“We're not home often, sweetheart. It would be hard for a kitten to be all alone all day, wouldn't it?” 

“They'd have Potya and Makka. And the pet sitter could check in on the kittens when they look in on the others. Couldn't they?” Yuri turned big green, hopeful eyes to the Japanese man. How long had it been since Yuri had really wanted something like this? Surely not since the incident with Adrian and the other little monsters.

“That's more work for the pet sitter. They'd be charging us more. And it would be difficult to split them up. If you have one kitten, you might as well have two. And we can't just leave the one kitten all by themselves, can we?”

“But Mila said she wanted a kitten!” Yuri sat up straight. “She told me the other day. And maybe—maybe when we're gone she can baby sit the other two kitties and they can all still know each other. They won't be torn apart.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Victor kept tickling the black kitten, giggling as tiny claws and teeth sank into his skin.   
“This won't be nearly as cute when you're big, will it?”

“I know when I've been defeated.” Yuuri smiled fondly and shook his head. “I suppose we can keep two of the kittens. Mila can have the other one. We're cramped in this condo together, but I guess two cats won't take up that much more room.”

“Really?” Yuri lit up.

“Yes. But! You're responsible for their litter box.” he warned, pointing a finger. It didn't matter. A blond boy was flying across the room to give him a tackle hug. He returned the hug, feeling tranquility such that they had not known in a long time spread over them.

He wondered if Dr. Schultz would say that he was being indulgent. He was sure that they'd hear all about it at their next appointment. For the moment, he just cuddled his son, stroking his hair. He pressed a kiss to his temple.

“We need to talk about you hiding something for me.” he said softly. He reluctantly pushed Yuri back so he could look him in the face.  
“What was that about?”

“I was afraid. I didn't want to put them out.”

“We'd never make you.” he sighed. “I admit that I might not have been super happy about it. But I understand why you had to take them. I just really don't like you hiding things. We're here to help you, Yura. You have to know that.”

“I do, I do know.” he nodded frantically. “I was... I was just scared.”

“What were you afraid of?” Yuuri asked softly.

“I was afraid that you'd be angry.”

“Sweetheart, we're a family. Sometimes we get angry. That can never be avoided. The important thing is that we try and work through our anger. Do you understand?”

“Maybe,” he had to admit that he didn't understand fully. But he wanted to. He wanted to more than anything. Instead, he reached down and pulled one of the kittens into his lap. He stroked the orange fur, listened to the tiny purr.

“Which two are we keeping?” Victor piped up. “I like this one.”

“I never pegged you for a cat person, Vitya.” Yuuri sat back, watching his family playing with the kittens. Makka continued to look on, interested, while Potya perched on top of a shelf, glaring with disdain.

“How could you not think I loved cats? We took in Yura, didn't we? He's basically part cat.”

“Shut up, old man.” Yuri scoffed. He cuddled the little orange kitten. “We're keeping the black one and this one.”

“What made you pick like that?”

“Because the orange one is an idiot, like Vitya, so we have to take care of him. It'd be like you leaving Vitya alone.”

Yuuri laughed while his husband looked wounded. He patted the orange kitten and scratched the black one before gathering all of them up. He took a picture and posted it to his Instagram.

“Looks like we've got some more for the crew! #kittens #Yurifoundstrays #adoptdon'tshop.” He knew that Mila would call in a bit and ask about them. But he had a few moments to enjoy this sight. He watched the fluff balls crawling around and mewing. He watched the look on his son's face, and the happiness there.

That was the picture he really wanted to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Upcoming fics include:  
> Victor and Yuuri renewing their vows.  
> Yuri having a panic attack.
> 
> As always, please drop me a prompt!


End file.
